Biggest Fanboy
by Miinalee
Summary: ZHOU MI (late) BIRTHDAY FICS. Saat mendapati salah satu fiksi menjadikannya sebagai tokoh utama dengan karakter luar biasa dan pasangan yang menawan, Zhou Mi tidak bisa tidak jatuh cinta. Ia harus menemukan pria itu di kehidupan nyata. / Canon fics. Pairing: WonMi, DanMi, Mention!KyuMin. Warning: Mention of mpreg, sexual conversation, Cursed Crown spoiler.


ZHOU MI ( _ **late**_ ) BIRTHDAY FICS. Zhou Mi sudah terlalu sering menemukan dirinya dijadikan sebagai pengganggu rumah tangga dalam fiksi-fiksi buatan fans mereka. Saat mendapati salah satu fiksi menjadikannya sebagai tokoh utama dengan karakter luar biasa dan pasangan yang menawan, Zhou Mi tidak bisa tidak jatuh cinta. Ia harus menemukan pria itu di kehidupan nyata.

 **Canon fics. Pairing: WonMi, DanMi, Mention!KyuMin. Warning: Mention of mpreg, sexual conversation.**

.

.

.

.

.

"KUI XIAN!"

Kyuhyun kaget sekali. Ia lelah menghadapi semua manusia hari ini dan masih harus menyambut teriakan Zhou Mi saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam dorm.

"K-Kau! Kaukaukau bajingan, KUI XIAN!" Zhou Mi memberondong Kyuhyun dengan pukulan-pukulan di bahu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan alis dan membuka mulutnya bingung. "H-hah?"

"K-kau! Tega sekali melakukan ini padaku dan Sungmin-hyung, KUI XIAN! Tega!"

"GE!" Kyuhyun menampik tangan panjang Zhou Mi kesal, langsung mengerti sejak detik pertama Zhou Mi menyebut nama mantan pacarnya dan _tega_ dalam satu kalimat yang sama. "Itu cuma fanfic, Ge."

"K-kok kau tahu?" Zhou Mi termegap. "T-tapi tapi! Tetap saja KUI XIAN!"

Kyuhyun menangkap kilat mata Zhou Mi yang berkaca-kaca. Biasanya ia akan mengusap-usap bahu hyungnya sekalipun tahu Zhou Mi hanya menangisi kisah dalam cerita fiksi buatan fans mereka. Tapi kali ini ia sangat lelah dan tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun juga.

"Kau harus dengar ceritanya, KUI XIAN!"

"Aku tidak mau dengar." Kyuhyun buru-buru berjalan, melewati Zhou Mi dan masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi Zhou Mi mengekor di belakangnya, tidak peduli dan lanjut mengomel dengan tergesa.

"K-kenapa aku harus jadi orang ketiga. Kenapa kau harus jadikan aku orang ketiga, KUI XIAN! KENAPA JUGA KAU HARUS JADI KAISAR KOREA, HUEEEE! Kau sudah punya istri dan masih cari selingkuhan!"

"Ge..." Kyuhyun jengah, matanya kontan menyipit. Sekali mendengar nama itu saja sudah membuatnya kesal, dan Zhou Mi terus menyebutnya bagai mantra sihir.

"SUNGMIN-HYUNG JUGA SEDANG HAMIL DAN BISA-BISANYA KAU MENGHAMILIKU JUGA! D-Dan, dan DAN TEGA SEKALI KAUUU! A-aku melahirkan anakmu, KUI XIAN. Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami, hiks. Kita bisa hidup bertiga dan bahagia. Kau, aku, dan Sungmin-hyung."

"HYUNG KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEBELUM KULEMPAR KAU DENGAN KEYBOARDKU!"

.

.

.

.

Mereka menyelesaikan jadwal pemotretan dengan cepat hari itu. Dimulai dari jam 9 pagi dan berakhir pada pukul 2 siang. Hanya beberapa foto untuk produk-produk terbaru Tony Moly. Super Junior-M dikontrak untuk menjadi modelnya meski tanpa 3 anggota; Donghae, Sungmin, dan Siwon yang menjalani wajib militer mereka sejak tahun lalu. Di satu sisi, rasanya begitu sepi. Dan di sisi lain, Kyuhyun bersyukur dirinya belum dibebani kewajiban untuk berada di ruang yang sama dengan Sungmin lebih dari satu jam.

Kyuhyun merenung, pikirannya berpendar kemana-mana sementara tangannya bergerak refleks, memainkan game dengan lancar tanpa butuh konsentrasi.

 _Sudah lebih setahun, tapi rasanya seperti baru kemarin..._

"Kui Xian, buat instagram!" Zhou Mi duduk membanting diri di sisinya, tubuh jangkung mereka berjungkit di atas sofa.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik Zhou Mi, lalu kembali memandang layar ponselnya. "Malas." Jawabnya pendek.

"Kalau begitu selfie denganku, biar ku _update_ di instagramku." Zhou Mi tersenyum, begitu lebar. Ekspresinya berbunga-bunga, sudah siap dengan kamera di hadapan mereka. "Kui Xian senyum!" paksanya sembari merangkul pemuda itu dan menarik sebelah pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurut, tersenyum dengan terpaksa agar Zhou Mi cepat-cepat puas dan menyingkir darinya. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, sekalipun senyum Kyuhyun tampak sedikit terpaksa, Zhou Mi sudah puas hanya dengan melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri yang begitu rupawan. Pemuda itu berdiri lagi, cepat-cepat membuat _caption_ dan mengupdate foto mereka. Lalu Zhou Mi berlalu, keluar lagi dari ruang rias, mungkin untuk mencari korban baru.

Ryeowook melirik keduanya sejak tadi dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya, seorang _make-up artist_ tengah mendandani wajahnya. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Zhou Mi berlalu tanpa meminta _selfie_ bersamanya.

"Kemarin dia marah padaku." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bicara, tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Tahu pandangan Ryeowook sesaat terarah padanya.

"Dan barusan dia memelukmu?" Ryeowook tertawa.

"Dia Zhou Mi. Dia tidak bisa marah lebih dari lima detik." Kyuhyun berdecih. "Kita taruhan, lima menit lagi hyung akan kembali dan memaksa kita mendengarkan plot _fanfiction_ yang baru dibacanya."

"Darimana kau tahu, _brat?_ " Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya, Kyuhyun hanya melirik, menjawab dengan seringai.

"Hyung begitu ceria sejak pagi." sambung Ryeowook, "Dia tidak berhenti tertawa dan meminta hampir seluruh staff untuk berselfie dengannya."

"Dia selalu senang setiap hari, setiap menit, setiap detik. Seandainya dia bisa berbagi tipsnya padaku." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggerutu.

"Mungkin karena besok ulang tahunnya?" Ryeowook menebak.

"Bukan. Siwon-hyung janji untuk menelponnya hari ini. Telpon dari Siwon-hyung, dan dia sesenang itu. Delapan tahun, aku berpikir kenapa mereka tidak juga pacaran."

" _Friendzone_? Aku pernah memergoki mereka saling menelpon, Mimi-hyung sibuk memamerkan pantat dan paha yang susah payah didapatkannya." Ryeowook menggeleng membayangkannya. Hampir seluruh isi dorm tahu, Zhou Mi bersusah payah mendapatkan otot di pinggul dan paha kurusnya. Kerja kerasnya selama ini selalu berpusat pada dada dan lengan hingga bagian bawah tubuhnya terlupakan dan dibiarkan tampak kurus berlebihan. Lalu beberapa fans mulai mencibirnya terang-terangan, membuat Zhou Mi makin menggebu-gebu ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya juga mampu memiliki tubuh seperti Siwon.

"Pantat ayam." Kyuhyun mencibir, ingat beberapa kali Zhou Mi tersipu saat ada yang menyamakannya dengan Siwon. Tubuh bisa dibentuk indah cukup dengan menarik-narik benda metal ini-itu, tapi mental dan karakter manusia tidak akan berubah. Karena itu motto Kyuhyun sejak dulu, jiwa adalah kesuluruhan jati diri manusia, cukup jiwanya yang kekar, tubuh tidak perlu.

Zhou Mi di sisi lain, menjunjung tinggi estetika penampilan tubuhnya, apalagi kalau orang lain sampai mengkritik keadaan fisiknya. Zhou Mi secara kejiwaan bisa disamakan dengan Daisy Duck, meski dalam beberapa kasus pemuda itu memaksa untuk disamakan dengan Nobita.

"Kau ingat dada dan lengan yang susah payah didapatkannya demi _Rewind_? Ingat bertahan berapa lama?"

Ryeowook membuka mulutnya, ingin menjawab sambil tertawa. Tapi sesuai tebakan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, tiba-tiba Zhou Mi kembali, berseru dan membanting diri di sisi Kyuhyun.

"AKU MAU CERITA!"

"Aku mau main Dark Soul. Jangan ganggu." Kyuhyun langsung menolak, beringsut satu jengkal dari hyungnya. Zhou Mi memberengut, berpaling pada Ryeowook dengan raut penuh harap.

"Ryeong-ah, aku tahu kau adik dan pendengar yang baik."

Ryewook buru-buru berbalik, pura-pura menunggu cream di wajahnya kering sambil berbicara kaku. " _Hngg, bibirku kaku hunggg_..."

"Tapi aku mau cerita! Aku harus cerita! Ini masalah serius Ryeong-ah! Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan curhatku?"

Ryeowook bergeming.

"Yasudah. Tidak ada yang mengerti aku." Zhou Mi merengut, bangun dengan menghentakkan kaki jenjangnya dua kali dan bermaksud untuk pergi. Ryeowook meliriknya tidak tega, sebelum hyungnya melangkah keluar ruang rias, Ryeowook buru-buru memanggil.

"Hyung aku hanya bercanda! Aku ingin mendengarkan! _Cha,_ ada masalah apa?"

Zhou Mi berhenti di depan pintu, saat berbalik, wajahnya dipenuhi senyum menyilaukan mata. Ryeowook merutuki pertahanan dirinya yang terlalu lemah, namun terlambat sekarang. Zhou Mi menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya, lalu mulai bercerita.

"Kau tahu _kan_ aku selalu jadi pengganggu hubungan orang dalam fiksi buatan fans kita?"

Ryeowook ternganga, tiba-tiba ingin bernapas dari seluruh lubang di wajahnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan magnae itu menahan tawa dengan sinis. _'Sudah kubilang kan..._ '

"Y-ya, terus?"

"Kemarin aku menemukan satu yang luar biasa!" pemuda itu berbalik sebentar, melirik Kyuhyun. "Memang bukan aku satu-satunya tokoh utama. Ada Kui Xian dan Sungmin-hyung. Tapi ini kemajuan Ryeong-ah! Penulisnya membuat aku jadi salah satu tokoh utamanya! Kau mau dengar aku jadi apa disana?"

' _Tidak mau, tapi kau pasti memaksa._ ' Ryeowook terlalu lembut hati untuk mengatakannya, jadi ia meladeni, "Jadi apa?"

" _Snowelf!_ Pangeran Peri! Bukan Putra Mahkota sih..." Sebentar Zhou Mi memberengut kecewa, tapi cepat sekali senyumnya kembali. "Setidaknya aku jadi anak kedua, dipercaya jadi jendral, bisa sihir, tampan, hebat, kuat, rupawan, dermawan." Pemuda itu sebenarnya tidak perlu menggambarkan kebahagiannya dengan detil, senyum di wajahnya sudah cukup jelas menceritakan semuanya. "Dan yang paling hebat! Aku tidak mengganggu hubungan siapapun di cerita itu!"

Zhou Mi cekikikan, dan Ryeowook mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat betapa senang hyungnya. Kyuhyun melirik mereka, diam-diam tersenyum mendengarkan.

"Kyuhyun jadi putra mahkota. Tapi sedikit egois, kekanakan, tidak wibawa, tidak bisa sihir, bukan anak pertama, dan kurang dipercaya."

"Hei!" Kyuhyun menyahut tidak terima.

"Aku kereeen sekali, Ryeong-ah! Aku bisa membunuh kuda hanya dengan sekali... TAK TAK!" Zhou Mi mengayun kedua tangannya, memperagakan diri tengah mengayun pedang dua kali. "Tapi ew, membunuh kuda terdengar kejam. Tapi apapun itu, aku keren! Sampai perang membuatku ditawan di negeri monster."

' _Aku?'_ Ryeowook sedikit kebingungan mendengar bagaimana Zhou Mi bercerita, seakan tokoh fiksi itu benar-benar dirinya di kehidupan nyata.

"Kau harus tahu! Musuh yang menculikku keterlaluan! Hanya karena aku melawan, dia mematahkan kakiku! Aku seperti bisa mendengar derak di kakiku tiap kali berjalan! Tapi sepertinya pangeran musuh itu tertarik padaku, meski caranya brutal dan bar-bar. Yah, dia monster sih... Harus bagaimana lagi? Tapi itu terdengar seksi... Pangeran monster tertarik pada pangeran peri dan kisah cinta mereka melalui proses terjal karena Pangeran monster itu tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertindak lembut, sedangkan pangeran perinya punya harga diri tinggi yang keren."

Ryeowook mulai hapal siapa yang dimaksud Zhou Mi setiap kali ada kata 'keren' disebutkan.

"Mereka pasti akan berakhir bahagia, kau setuju?"

Ryeowook tertawa saja. "Aku jadi apa, hyung?"

"Anak tukang kebun."

"LUCU." Pemuda itu kehilangan tawanya dan memberengut.

"Serius." Zhou Mi tertawa-tawa. "Aku sudah lelah jadi pengganggu dalam hubungan semua orang. Kui Xian dan Sungmin-hyung, Chullie-hyung dan Hangeng Hyung, Shiyuan dan Kibum, Hae dan Hyukkie, Hae dan Henly, ew- aku tidak mau dipasangkan dengan Henly! Apa kau pikir aku bisa mendapatkan pasanganku sendiri di fandom kita, Ryeong-ah?"

Ekspresi Ryeowook melembut, dibiarkannya saja Zhou Mi tersenyum-senyum berimajinasi. Ia ingat bagaimana sebagian fans mereka membenci Zhou Mi di dunia nyata hanya karena karakter fiksinya di dunia maya. Beberapa kali Koala Jejadian itu hampir mengalami _Black Ocean_ , lagi-lagi karena perkara fanfiksi.

"Daniel-hyung! Ya! Aku dan Daniel-hyung!" Zhou Mi berangan-angan.

"Daniel-hyung?" Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya. "Teman barumu?" Ryeowook tahu Zhou Mi punya banyak teman yang tidak dikenalnya, terlalu banyak malah.

"Bukan. Daniel Henney. Dia tidak kenal aku." Zhou Mi cemberut, tapi membayangkan wajah Daniel membuatnya tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang aku fansnya nomor satu."

"Kalau tidak salah... Siwon-hyung kenal dia." Ryeowook mengangkat alis, samar-samar mengingat wajah campuran Irlandia-Korea yang sempat tenar di tahun 2000-an. Daniel Henney punya logat berat yang khas dan susah dilupakan, apalagi rekornya bermain di drama korea tanpa kemampuan berbahasa Korea yang mumpuni membuatnya lebih mudah dikenal. "Siwon dan Daniel itu, mereka beberapa kali bertemu."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan minta Siwon-ah mengenalkannya padaku." Zhou Mi tersenyum lebar, lalu pemuda itu terenyak saat ponsel di sakunya bergetar. "Siwon-ah!" serunya senang, cepat-cepat ia berdiri menuju pintu. Dari luar, pemuda itu kembali lagi melongokkan kepalanya. Ia menyeringai pada Ryeowook.

"Siap-siap jadi Daniel-Zhou Mi shipper, Ryeong-ah!" ujarnya riang sebelum menghilang.

Ryeowook tercenung bingung, ia dan Kyuhyun berpandang-pandangan untuk sesaat.

"Kau memikirkan hal yang sama?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya.

"Taruhan lagi?" Kyuhyun berdecih. "Siwon akan menolaknya." sambungnya yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

"SHIYUAAAN!"

Siwon terseyum lebar, memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya pada Zhou Mi yang berjingkrak riang sendirian di ruang kosong. Setelah akhirnya mendapatkan sinyal untuk melihat wajah Zhou Mi lebih jelas, suara nyaring Koala itu menyambutnya. Oh, betapa ia merindukan suara Zhou Mi yang kerap dinyaring-nyaringkan.

"Shiyuan! Rasanya sudah sepuluh tahun kau ikut wajib militer! _I miss you!_ "

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kemari dan jenguk aku." Siwon tertawa, tampak bercanda, meski dalam hati berharap Zhou Mi akan menengoknya dalam waktu dekat.

"Tidak mau! Aku sedang marah padamu!" Zhou Mi memasang rengutan terbaiknya, menahan otot-otot di sekitar bibirnya yang terasa menggelitik dan memaksanya untuk tersenyum. Itu terjadi setiap waktu.

"Eh?"

"Shiyuan, kalau kau harus menikahi salah satu, kau pilih aku atau Sungmin-hyung?"

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Jawab!"

"Pilih keduanya?" Jawabnya bercanda.

"Shiyuan!" Zhou Mi merajuk.

"Oke oke, aku pilih kau. Karena Sungmin-hyung milik Kyuhyun."

"Bohong!"

Siwon ternganga. "Bohong yang mana? Aku memilihmu atau Sungmin-hyung milik Kyuhyun?"

Zhou Mi menghela napas, enggan menjawab Siwon dan justru balas menyerang dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Shiyuan, kau punya enam adik dan masih saja pilih Sungmin-hyung untuk berhubungan incest! Padahal kita sebaya! Sungmin-hyung punya Kui Xian! Kau punya aku."

Wajah Siwon sontak datar mendengar ucapan Zhou Mi, sepenuhnya mengerti. Pria itu melirik ke kanan kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarnya tengah mengobrol dengan Zhou Mi.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca fanfiction, Mi. Sudah kubilang benda itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Zhou Mi memberengut, lalu membuka mulut untuk membalas saat Siwon buru-buru menanyakan hal lain.

"Bagaimana dengan pantatmu? Sudah ada kemajuan?"

Zhou Mi menatapnya sebentar, sesaat tidak jelas akan memberikan respon positif atau negatif, hingga senyumnya melebar. Matanya menyipit saat tersenyum, pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya dan terkekeh manis.

"Fans bilang bentuknya sudah lebih bagus sambil..." Zhou Mi mengangkat satu jempolnya dan mengangguk-angguk, mempraktikkan sikap _approval_ dari Mitang saat fisiknya menunjukkan kemajuan. Ia bahkan memamerkan pahanya saat para fans meminta, keterlaluan kalau ia tidak mendapatkan pujian, dari Siwon terutama.

"Ya kan? Bentuknya memang bagus kan?" Zhou Mi sedikit memaksa, sambil menunggingkan pinggulnya sedikit menunjukkan paha dan bokong yang jauh lebih kokoh dari yang diingat Siwon.

" _Not bad._ " Siwon mengangguk-angguk setuju, memasang tawa khasnya tanpa suara.

" _NOT BAD? It's purrrrfect Mr. Choi Siwon!_ "

Siwon tertawa, merasakan hangat aneh saat Zhou Mi meresponnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Besok kau ulang tahun. Aku masih tidak percaya. Dua minggu lalu kau mengataiku se-uzur ahjussi, sekarang kau sudah sama uzurnya dengan ahjussi ini."

"Aku masih sembilan belas tahun!" Zhou Mi ngotot. "Kau tidak percaya? Tanya fansku!"

"Baik-baik, kau mau apa _Gentleman Mimi_? Untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu." tanya Siwon, iseng. Karena sesungguhnya ia sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Zhou Mi sejak jauh-jauh hari.

"Kau... kenal Daniel-hyung kan?"

Siwon mengerutkan dahi bingung, "Daniel-hyung?"

"Daniel Henney." Zhou Mi mengoreksi dengan agak terburu-buru.

"Oh..." ujarnya datar. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Zhou Mi terdiam sebentar, pemuda itu menunduk, bolamatanya bergerak-gerak. Siwon hapal pada gelagat itu.

"Kenapa dengan Daniel Henney, Mi?" tanyanya lagi, tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk. Kalau entah bagaimana Zhou Mi mengenal Daniel dan jadian di luar sepengetahuannya, Siwon bersumpah untuk memutuskan pertemanannya dengan pria Amerika itu.

Zhou Mi mengangkat wajahnya, suaranya berbisik nyaris tidak terdengar. "Siwon-ah, untuk hadiah ulang tahunku... Kenalkan aku padanya, pada Daniel-hyung itu?"

Dahi Siwon bergurat dalam.

"Darimana kau tahu Daniel Henney?"

"D-Dari... Ummm... Dari..." Zhou Mi memutar bola matanya gugup. Lalu ia teringat _filmography_ Daniel Henney yang dilihatnya di wikipedia semalam silam.

"Dari film! _X-Men Origins, CSI Series, Criminal Minds, My Lovely Kim Samsoon..._ "

"Dari fanfiction, kan?" Siwon menuding dengan mata menyipit.

Zhou Mi ternganga dipergoki begitu, mau tidak mau ia mengakui tebakan Siwon, dengan menyanggah hal lain.

"Fanfic tidak hanya fanfic Siwon-ah! Fanfic menunjukkan seperti apa aku di mata fans kita! Aku selalu jadi orang ketiga, pengganggu, penggoda. Untuk pertama kalinya seseorang memasangkanku dengan karakter yang sempurna! Aku ingin melihat Daniel-hyung secara langsung dan mengobrol dengannya! Apa itu permintaan yang berlebihan?!" cerocos Zhou Mi dengan menggebu-gebu.

Siwon ingin marah, tapi mendengar rentetan omelan penuh emosi Zhou Mi membuatnya tidak tega. " _Why_ _are_ _you being emotional so suddenly._ " Suaranya melembut.

Zhou Mi menjawab refleks. "Mungkin karena aku sedang mengandung, Siwon-ah."

Siwon menahan diri untuk bertanya balik, _'Anak siapa?'_ dan cukup waras untuk tidak meladeni Zhou Mi dengan mengatakan. "Kau laki-laki, Mi. Kau tidak bisa hamil."

" _OH PLEASE, SIWONNA. I'M SO GOING TO DIE WITH IT. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KENALKAN KAMI!_ "

" _No way_." Mana mungkin ia mencomblangi Zhou Mi pada pria lain?!

" _Siwonaaa! Please please please! I love him, I would die for him!"_

Ekspresi Siwon semakin suram.

"Kudengar dia single! Jangan sampai aku kehilangan kesempatan ini, kumohon!"

 _ **That's an evenmore reason**_ _._ " _No is a no."_

" _Thats it?!"_ Zhou Mi memekik tidak percaya.

" _Yea. No."_ Sambungnya tegas.

" _That's it_? Kau tahu aku sangat menyukainya dan kau punya kontak untuk berkomunikasi dengannya tapi kau menolak mengenalkan kami, _THAT'S IT?_ "

Layar ponselnya bergoyang, Siwon tidak lagi bisa melihat wajah lawan bicaranya dengan jelas, Zhou Mi menghentak-hentakkan ponselnya dengan marah disebrang telpon.

" _I hate you Siwon-ah!_ "

"Mi—"

 _BEEP._

Siwon tidak percaya. Zhou Mi memutus panggilan di tengah obrolan mereka.

Delapan tahun. Ini pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka masih berada di studio hingga hampir tengah malam. Zhou Mi baru keluar dari ruang pemotretan tepat setelah seorang _stylish noona_ menyelesaikan _make up_ di wajah Henry.

"Halo, Ge! Bagaimana pemotretanmu?" tanyanya ramah, tapi respon Zhou Mi bukan seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Ngomong padaku dengan bahasa Cina!" Zhou Mi sedang tidak mood hari itu dan semua orang perlu tahu.

Henry melongo, berbagi tatapan dengan Ryeowook yang sama bingungnya. "Kenapa dia?"

"PMS." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat dari sofa. Meski tidak banyak bicara, sejak dua jam lalu Kyuhyun berspekulasi macam-macam. Zhou Mi kembali setelah menelpon Siwon, memasang raut muram dan tidak balas tersenyum saat seseorang tersenyum padanya. Itu kejadian langka. Dan mengerikan. Zhou Mi punya stok senyum yang harus dihamburkan tiap detik atau pipinya bisa meledak.

Hanya mereka bertiga disana. Dan karena Henry harus menyelesaikan giliran pemotretannya, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Lalu suara _beep_ pelan terdengar dari ponsel Ryeowook. Pemuda itu membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya, lalu matanya membulat.

"Kyu." panggilnya. "Siwon-hyung ada disini."

Kyuhyun menautkan alis, akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ryeowook.

"Apa yang dilakukannya disini?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. "Dia tanya Mi- _hyung_ ada dimana."

.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi terperangah. Siwon berdiri di belakangnya. Zhou Mi hampir-hampir berpikir ia tengah berhalusinasi dan melihat refleksi Siwon pada cermin di hadapannya. Tapi pria itu berdiri dan memandanginya tanpa henti, terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan. Siwon rapi mengenakan seragam tentaranya dengan baret diapit di tangan. Ada bulir gerimis tersisa di pangkal hidung dan telinganya, juga membercak di seragamnya yang hijau tua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Zhou Mi berbalik, tepat setelah seorang _stylist-noona_ selesai merapikan baris alisnya.

"Kau tiba-tiba memutuskan telponku."

Sejujurnya Siwon memang berniat datang malam ini, tapi ia juga berniat merapikan diri dan mandi terlebih dulu. Tidak dengan mengenakan seragam dan masih dalam kondisi berkeringat begini.

"Lalu?" Zhou Mi merespon acuh tak acuh.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Zhou Mi tidak menjawab, tapi sikap ketusnya menjelaskan keadaan. Siwon menarik satu kursi ke sisi Zhou Mi, ia meremas paha jenjang Zhou Mi sebelum pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Kau ingin mengobrol dengan Daniel Henney, kan?"

Zhou Mi tidak bereaksi, tidak bisa memutuskan apakah Siwon mengatakannya dengan serius atau bermaksud untuk mempermainkannya. Setidaknya, sampai pria itu menyerahkan ponselnya dengan layar yang menyala, menunjukkan sosok familiar tengah tersambung lewat _video call._

Zhou Mi terkesiap, mulutnya menganga terlalu lebar. Detak jantungnya hampir berhenti sesaat. Pemuda itu meremas lengan Siwon kuat-kuat, dan tidak ada kata yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya.

Dan hey, Daniel Henney tampak tampan bahkan dengan kacamata culun berlensa tebal yang dikenakannya.

Tangan Zhou Mi berpindah, kini meremas bahu kekar Siwon, hampir-hampir menggigitnya.

"Hi."

Zhou Mi membeku, butuh lima detik sebelum ia sanggup mengumpulkan suaranya dan membalas sapaan separuh bingung Daniel Henney.

"H-Hi."

"How are you? You're Zhou Mi right?"

Zhou Mi kembali ternganga, ia menghadap Siwon, memegangi dadanya dengan dramatis. _Dia tahu namakuuuu?_

"I-I-am f-fine. Y-ya, I'm Zhou Mi. I'm Mi, call me Mi."

Zhou Mi ingin sekali terlihat tenang dan anggun. Bahasa inggrisnya sempurna namun masih ada aksen Korea disana. Dan baik Zhou Mi maupun Daniel sama-sama tidak menyadari ekspresi masam Siwon yang masih sibuk memegangi ponselnya, berpikir dalam diam mengapa ia melakukan ini pada Zhou Mi-NYA.

" _Oh my god, oh my god I'm going to die Siwon-ah. I'm going to die!_ "

" _Oh my God, are you dying?_ " Daniel tertawa di sebrang, suara beratnya membuat Zhou Mi merasa ingin pingsan saja.

' _YES! YES! I'M DYING GIVING BIRTH TO YOUR CHILD_.' Zhou Mi menjerit, dalam hati.

" _He's already dead, hyung._ " Siwon menyahut, tidak seorangpun menangkap nada ketus dalam suaranya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Siwonaaa!"

" _He's cute, Siwon-ah._ "

Zhou Mi tersipu-sipu. Andai saja tubuhnya sebesar Ryeowook, ia pasti akan terlihat imut jika bersembunyi di balik tubuh kekar Siwon. Tapi jika ia melakukannya sekarang, rambutnya akan menyembul di atas kepala Siwon.

" _I'm with my girl._ "

Raut Zhou Mi berubah kaku. _Girl?_ Zhou Mi menatap Siwon, hampir dengan bibir gemetaran. Belum satu menit ia merasa bahagia tidak terkira, dan secepat ini kebahagiannya hancur?

Zhou Mi tidak siap dengan kemungkinan yang ada, setidaknya hingga seekor anjing muncul di layar ponsel Siwon dan merangsek menjilati wajah Daniel. Pria itu tertawa. _Oh, betapa tampannya dia…_ Zhou Mi terpesona.

" _This is Mango. Mango, this is Zhou Mi._ "

Zhou Mi tertawa gugup. Hampir saja mimpinya hancur di depan mata. "Aaah- _ha ha ha._ "

" _Here's your treat._ " Daniel melempar sebulir biscuit anjing untuk mengusir mango. " _Go, girl._ So… Siwon-ah, Zhou Mi is your….?"

"FRIEND!" Zhou Mi menyela buru-buru, ia merebut ponsel Siwon dan memeganginya sendiri. Daniel tampak lebih tampan, seakan wajah menawan itu benar-benar disentuhnya langsung. Zhou Mi jelas ingin dianggap _single_ di hadapan Daniel. Tapi ia tidak tahu jawaban kilatnya itu membuat Siwon sontak berpaling padanya dengan alis berkerut.

"Bestfriend!" sambungnya lagi sembari memasang senyumnya yang paling menawan. Daniel juga membalas dengan senyum yang hampir membuat Zhou Mi pingsan, namun gagal karena Siwon kembali merebut ponselnya.

" _Hyung, you said you're busy now. I think its enough for now, thank you for your time."_

" _Noway! I'll give an hour free chitchat for this cutie_."

Zhou Mi menggigit bibirnya, jantungnya berdegup makin kencang mendengar ucapan Daniel. Pria itu benar-benar memesona.

" _You said you're memorizing new script for Beyond Border."_ Siwon tidak mau kalah, ingin cepat-cepat panggilan itu ditutup.

"Oh, _yea yea right."_ Daniel tertawa dan mengangkat berlembar-lembar naskah yang ada di sisinya.

"W-whaa-" Zhou Mi menatapi Siwon kecewa. Ia menyentuhi ujung ponsel Siwon, ingin mengambilnya lagi. Tapi mendengar pengakuan Daniel sendiri, Zhou Mi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

" _So, once again Zhou Mi. Happy birthday._ _Let's meet someday, okay?_ "

" _Thank you._ " Zhou Mi tidak bisa tidak tersipu malu. Sebelum tersadar dan buru-buru menambahkan. "And yes! Yes!" _Please-please meet meeee!_

"Bye, Mi."

Zhou Mi hampir pingsan saat panggilan itu selesai. Pemuda itu bersandar lunglai di bahu Siwon, ekspresinya yang mendamba membuat Siwon makin kesal melihatnya. Namun kekesalan Siwon tidak bertahan lama. Zhou Mi mendongak padanya, tersenyum lebar hingga bibirnya tampak seakan membelah wajahnya. Orang awam mungkin akan menganggap itu penampakan yang mengerikan, tapi Siwon justru merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. _Ia ingin mengecup senyum lebar itu._

"Terima kasih, Siwon-ah. Aku mencintamu."

"Benarkah?" Siwon tidak sanggup menahan pertanyaannya, kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Saat menyadarinya, Siwon berharap Zhou Mi tidak mendengar suara degup jantungnya yang berdetak kelewat kencang.

"Apa? Terima kasih?" Zhou Mi bertanya balik dengan bingung.

"Soal kau mencintaiku?"

Zhou Mi tertawa. Bergelayut dengan lebih manja, pemuda itu memang gemar menggoda. "Tentu saja Siwonaaaah. _Sa-rang-hae-yo._ "

"Kalau begitu jadi kekasihku." Siwon menelan ludah. Merasa terlanjur mengatakannya dan harus melanjutkannya. Ia tidak merencanakannya seperti ini. Siwon membayangkan dirinya dan Zhou Mi berjalan berdua di pinggir sungai Han malam ini, di bawah terang bulan dan suasana romantis. Tapi Zhou Mi memancingnya, memberinya kesempatan, dan menyelamatkannya dari rasa gugup yang mungkin akan lebih bertumpuk jika Siwon menundanya lebih lama.

Zhou Mi membeku setelah mendengar ucapan Siwon. Pemuda itu tidak tersenyum dan tampak bingung. Ia berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Sebelum tertawa.

"Okay!"

 _Semudah itu?_ Siwon mendelik. Curiga Zhou Mi menganggapnya bercanda. "Aku serius, Mi."

"Ya, tentu saja! Ayo kita pacaran, kekasih!" Zhou Mi tertawa makin jadi. Ia memeluk Siwon dan menggoyang tubuh mereka bersama dengan aksen bercanda, membuat Siwon makin gemas. Pria itu segera merogoh saku seragamnya, mencari sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan benda itu dengan terburu-buru. Sebuah kotak perhiasan mungil, tampak lebih kecil lagi di tangan besar Siwon.

Tawa Zhou Mi kontan terhenti. Pemuda itu memandangi kotak hitam familiar itu, dan ketakutannya jadi kenyataan saat Siwon membukanya dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak polos di dalamnya.

"Oh, _fuck."_ Ucapnya reflex dengan mata membulat besar.

"Apa itu artinya 'tidak'?"

Zhou Mi tidak langsung menjawab. Terlalu bingung, ia memandangi wajah gugup Siwon dan kotak cincin itu bergantian. Siwon bisa merasakan kencang degup jantungnya berganti dengan yang lain, ketakutannya akan penolakan Zhou Mi.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak menginginkannya." Siwon siap menutup kotak itu, namun Zhou Mi menahannya tetap terbuka dan mengambil cincin itu. Pemuda itu memandangi cincin pemberian Siwon, kali ini ekspresinya berubah heran.

"Bukan. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau seklise ini. Kau mengukir namamu di dalamnya kan?"

Siwon menatap Zhou Mi dengan mulut menganga, dan mengatup saat dilihatnya Zhou Mi mengenakan cincin perak itu.

Zhou Mi memandangi cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Ia menggoyang-goyang jemarinya dan terlihat puas. "Pas." Ujarnya, Zhou Mi tertawa melihat wajah Siwon. Pria itu tampak seakan tidak percaya.

"Jadi kekasih, akan kemana kita sekarang?"

Siwon tidak langsung menjawabnya, masih tampak diawang-awang. Hingga Zhou Mi meremas tangannya dan menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Boleh kita disini lima menit lagi?" Siwon masih tidak percaya, tapi satu hal yang diingatnya. Lima menit lagi tepat tengah malam. "Aku menyiapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak sempat kubawa karena kau marah padaku tadi."

"Aku tidak marah! Tapi kau sempat membawa cincin ini?"

"Sudah kubawa kemana-mana sejak minggu lalu."

"Hmmm~" Zhou Mi berdehem menggoda. Senyumnya mengembang saat mendengar pengakuan Siwon.

Siwon hanya meringis kecil. Ia memutar lengan dan melirik arlojinya, jarum panjang berputar beberapa detik menuju angka dua belas. Saat jarum itu melintas melewati angka yang ditunggunya, Siwon tersenyum menatap Zhou Mi di hadapannya.

"Happy birthday, Mi."

Zhou Mi tahu jika bukan dirinya yang bertindak, Suiwon hanya akan duduk disana. Tersenyum memandanginya. Maka ia membungkuk maju, hati-hati mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan lembut, meresmikan hubungan baru mereka.

Siwon terperangah. Tapi Zhou Mi yang gemas malah menggodanya dengan mencium kedua pipinya juga.

"Terima kasih, kekasih."

Siwon termangu, hana memandanginya saja membuat Zhou Mi ingin tertawa.

"Siwon-ah… Bagaimana kalau threesome?" Zhou Mi tiba-tiba berkata. "Kau, aku, dan Daniel-hyung. Kalian boleh lakukan apapun."

Siwon menganga, tapi ada api jelas di matanya.

"Jangan bercanda."

" _Bondage? Roleplay? Double penetration?"_

"DARIMANA KAU—" Siwon tercekat mendengar istilah-istilah horror itu. "Sudah kubilang berhenti membaca _fanfiction-fanfiction_ itu, Mi!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau..." Zhou Mi menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menatap Siwon jahil. "...melakukannya denganku?"

Siwon menganga.

" _Okay fine, then_. Aku tawarkan Daniel-hyung saja." Zhou Mi bangun, berniat menjahili Siwon lebih jauh dengan berjalan keluar seakan-akan dia tengah kesal pada kekasih barunya.

"A-aish! Mi!"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Double END**

 **Please don't ask for sequel.**

 **END again.**

 **And again.**

 **Nyebelin ga? Lol**

 **END pokoknya.**

.

.

.

 **Daniel-Zhou Mi, anyone?**

 **Atau Siwon-Zhou Mi? Tehehehe**

 **A/N:**


End file.
